kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Sacrifice at the Edge of Time
| Cast list = | Previous = Unholy Dragon Returns to the Mountains | Next = End of the Dragon Master | Poll = What did you think about "Sacrifice at the Edge of Time"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the series. }} "Sacrifice at the Edge of Time" is the twelfth episode from season one of Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny. Plot Synopsis The kids are desperate to get back and help their fellow Panda Villagers, and Po decides he must figure out a way to defeat Jindiao before he controls the world. Summary The young pandas find themselves in the Spirit Realm with the original Four Constellations, while Jindiao gloats over his victory. Zhizhu and the Panda Guardians' attempts to prevent him from escaping the Temple of the Four Constellations prove fruitless, and he departs with Jade Tusk and his other minions. The elder Constellations explain that their successors' fate is the price of using the Wellspring against Jindiao, and that they will not get a chance to act against him until a thousand years have passed. Po, initially despondent over the loss of his students, is inspired to action by Li and leads the other pandas in returning to their village. Zhizhu carries the pandas and Mr. Ping up the mountain to the village, before being entrusted with the Spirit Urn by Po. The pandas then engage Jindiao and his minions, who are attacking the village. Back in the Spirit Realm, the kids attempt to find a way off the Constellations' island, but the physics of the realm prevent them from making their escape. Nu Hai appeals to Blue Dragon for help, but he informs her that only a great power can enable them to escape. Back in the Mortal Realm, the Panda Guardians and Mr. Ping fight against Jindiao and his forces, but Po is vastly outmatched by the original Dragon Master. Po runs into a returning Zhizhu, who informs him that the children are in the Spirit Realm, and enlists the spider into launching him onto Jindiao's back. He then uses the Wuxi Finger Hold on himself while his arms are wrapped around Jindiao's neck, allowing him to take the villain into the Spirit Realm. The pair arrive at the Inn of the Never Ending Dumpling, where Po finds Yaoguai angry with him over leaving him there. He attacks Po, and Po's efforts to convince him to attack Jindiao fail when Yaoguai fails to recognize the villain in his dragon form. Leaving Po to the demon's mercy, Jindiao departs to find a way back to the Mortal Realm. Back on the Constellations' island, the children are continuing their seemingly futile efforts when Po comes flying in, only to be pursued by Yaoguai. The children come to their master's defense against the angry demon, and succeed in vanquishing him. Bunnidharma then appears, and informs the pandas that the Spirit Realm allows them to do things they couldn't normally do. This allows Po to regain his Hero's Chi and assume the form of a golden dragon, which he uses to take flight and pursue Jindiao. The elder Constellations, moved by their successors' determination, bestow their own Hero's Chi upon the children, fading away and leaving the new Constellations to face Jindiao. Voice cast * as Po/Black Tortoise * as Nu Hai * Gunnar Sizemore as Bao * Laya DeLeon Hayes as Jing * Makana Say as Fan Tong * as Jindiao/Red Phoenix * James Sie as White Tiger/Bunnidharma * JB Blanc as Blue Dragon Trivia * Zhizhu's line "Egg saaaack!" is inspired by the sound makes when she does audience-wide giveaways. * The scene where the panda kids fall infinitely on screen from the hole they dig in the Spirit Realm is inspired by classic cartoons. Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * Related Discussions Read more... Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Paws of Destiny episodes Category:POD Season 1 episodes